The present invention relates to tacking rivets or, more specifically, to a rivet body for a tacking rivet, comprising a shaft and a head with a common bore extending through both, the shaft and the head.
Such a rivet body provides with a rivet pin the so-called tacking rivet. In use, the rivet pin is inserted into the rivet body and both, the pin and the body are inserted into a respective bore extending through the part to be riveted, for example, sheet metal parts. The riveting is accomplished in that the head of the rivet pin is pulled into the shaft of the rivet body, whereby the latter is forced to bulge and thereafter the rivet pin is torn off at a predetermined location constituting a rated braking point. Such a tacking rivet may be removed by drilling a hole through the head of the rivet body by a drill bit having a diameter corresponding to the bore diameter through the rivet body whereby the remaining part of the tacking rivet falls out of the drilled hole. The rim portion of the rivet head remains on the shaft of the drill bit after the drilling operation. If a plurality of tacking rivets are to be removed by drilling, the rim portions collect on the shaft of the drill bit and such accumulations interfere with the drilling of further rivets. In order to make the drill bit ready for further drilling, it is necessary to remove the rim portions of the rivets. For this purpose it is necessary to interrupt the drilling work. The drill bit must be removed from the chuck of the drilling machine and the removal of the rivet rims may be cumbersome since they may be stuck on the drill bit shaft.